Heated Night
by Cheriblossem
Summary: Peyt?  yeah? she whispered softly.  do you...he blushed..think there is a chance that they know? lucas said.  she smiled against his skin. probably not..their sleeping in jamie's room and his room is at the end of the hall.  probably..he said softly, n


**Heated Night**

**One Shot: Lucas/Peyton**

**

* * *

**

You know the last time we made love.. you were in control but now it's my turn Lucas said wiggeling with his eyebrows, his voice husky and deep.

Luke..Seriously..We can't do this..At least not here..You do remember we're staying at Nathan's and Haley's place right Peyton whispered.

Just go to sleep..I'll promise we'll do this...but not here . She turned over at her side of the bed and closed her eyes. _Damn...that Scott and his Charm._

Lucas smirked and placed his hand over exposed leg, slowly stroking it. Peyton's eyes fluttered open as she felt his hand stroking her leg.

She shivered as his hand were moving slowly towards her private area.

But I'm so hard..He whispered back... and i need your help..as he stroked her slowly. She held back a moan as he rubbed her core up and down.

God..you're so sexy..Peyt..he husked. _what the hell is he doing._

Seriously Luke..we're not doing this here..Peyton said warning him. He ignored her as he continued to rub her.

Are you sure you don't want do..not giving her time to answer he continued.. his finger rubbing the wetness... because you're wett.. he whispered in her ear.

Lucas smiled as he saw her shiver, she turned around only to meet his lustfull eyes. She blushed as she felt his finger on her, rubbing it slow, pushing it a bit

before pulling back and continued with his stroke, his thumb found her clit, playing with it.

Seri..Ahh..Stop ...She gasped out loud, feeling his finger pinch her before stroking it. Lucas groaned out loud, looking back into her eyes.

Tell..me.. you want me..his voice demanding. He wanted her now, he didn't care about sleeping in Nathan and Haley's room, as long Peyton is sleeping next to him or on top of him.

Ah..Luke..this is not fair..Peyton said between her moans. Her own hand traveled from her to his muscular body. her hand caressing his chest before traveling down. she stroked his bulge. he groaned at her touch, her hand felt so warm and soft against him. she stroked him up and down, loving the sounds coming out of his mouth, his own hand still stroking her before suddenly pulling her hand away from him and turned her over so he crawled on top of her. he stopped with his movements before kissing her slowly on the mouth. his hand moved under her shirt and massaged her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple before pinching it gasped out loud,giving him the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. as their kiss deepend,their bodies moved against each broke off the kiss only to kiss,and nip her neck and shoulders.

Peyton ran her hands up and down his back making him shiver with her gentle touch. You like that baby? she whispered seductively.

He nodded his head before looking up, their eyes locked. he licked his lips before moving his head underneath her shirt, his other hand still playing

with her breast, making her squirm against him. he smirked against her skin before he run his tongue over her nipple, slowly licking it.

_this was bad...she thought..doing dirty things in her friends house. she hoped she wasn't loud, god it would be emberassing if she was._

it would be akward and emberassing if they caught them in their bed, blusing at the thought of being caught would defentily do no good for her

and Lucas. she couldn't think straight anymore as she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple, his other hand cupped her pussy, she wiggeled her hips

under his touch as Lucas stroked her pussylips.

Luke..She panted out loud..making him twitch. His finger slowly but carefully slipped inside of her. Peyton's hand moved from his back to his ass, pushing him against her, as she felt his finger moving in and out of her, his hips moved against her gently. he sucked her nipple before releasing it . he moved his head away

and stopped his movements. What the hell Luke? she demanded frustrated looking up to meet his amused look on his face.

you want more? i thought you said you ..

I know what i said before...But i want you..and seriously.. you ..she pointed her finger at him, did this to me, getting me all worked up

and now it's your turn to finish it.. clearly upsed at Lucas who gave her a innocent smile.

And stop smiling like that and do something..

he cut her off wit his lips on hers, kissing her hungerily as their tongues battled against each other.

he moved away from her suddenly, only to look at her swollen lips.

Seriously Luke? She asked looking annoyed with his behaviour. Looks like someone can't wait to have me..He said teasingly wiggeling with his eyebrows, making her blush. Please.. She pleaded...I want you inside me . Lucas held back a groan as he felt his member react.

You're Lucky that i love you..he said giving her a wink before pulling his boxers down and tossed it somewhere in the room.

He slowly pressed himself against her soft but beautiful body, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips before guiding his member at her entrance.

his hips moved slowly against her, feeling the wetness before slowly pushing himself inside of her. her wetness and heat surrounded his meat as he

pushed his full lenght inside of her and slowly began to rock. their bodies moved against each other, each thrust went deeper than the one before.

Peyton could feel the heat resurfacing as Lucas's slow movements stroked her inside her.

Every movement sent chills up her spine, biting her cheek she let her eyes flutter close for a moment to savor the feeling until a more intense surge had her gasping for breath as she arched her back.

The tightness of Peyton's body made Lucas pant with the effort not to pound into her. His hips moving faster against her, she rose her hips to meet up with his thrusts. You..feel..So...good ..He panted heavily in her ear as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer than he already was.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back her screams as he hit her sweet spott all over again. Peyton could feel him twitching inside of her

She rose up as he went down, their bodies slapping against each other, not caring about the sound that he bed made. she jerked up to meet his thrust, giving him a sign to move faster.

He looked down at her, her eyes closed as she bit her lip trying not to scream, at that moment he realised he would do anything for her, because she.. Peyton Sawyer is his future..for now and for always.

He thrust faster into her making the headboard slam against the walls, Lucas rocked his hips against her, holding her body close to him.

Every time his hips met hers in a crushing motion, his upper groin area would press against the little bundle of nerves sending shockwaves through her body.

She whimpered and moaned, not caring about other people in the house, she could handle them tomorrow, but now she wanted and needed her release.

She was close, they both knew it. he felt her walls tighten around him almost painfully and sped up his thrusting while pulling her legs over his shoulder as

He continued to thrust. Seconds later...the tight knot in her stomach exploded, her walls contracting hard around him as her back arched and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. He could feels his body burning for his own release as he continued to slam in her. His ending approaching faster than he thought.

Her sweaty-slick body moved slower against him, she moaned and clutched at him, her sharp fingernails digging into his skin, making him hiss as they rocked

against each other when suddenly the moment came, he thrusted deep inside of her one last time before he came. his entire body went stiff as he poured his juices inside of her. Peyton felt his manhood twitching inside of her, she looked up to only to see his eyes closed and his teeth clenched , hearing him curse

a f word , made her giggle. she stroked his sweaty back up and down. after a moment or two, Lucas collapsed next to Peyton's side, panting heavily.

he wipes his sweat from his brow as Peyton snuggeld against him, feeling his hot body against her soft skin, her breathing returned normal.

That..was..Wow..he said between heavy breathing, pulling Peyton closer to him.

Hmm...it was.. she said kissing his bare chest.

Peyt?

Yeah? She whispered softly, touching his chest, making him shiver.

Do you..He blushed..think there is a chance that Nathan and Haley know? Lucas asked.

She smiled against his chest, Probably not.. their sleeping in Jamie's room and his room is at the end of the hall.

besides the walls are thick..so don't worry .

You're right ..Lucas said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile..in the room next..:

Did..They...

She noddec her head, still in shock.

The images of her friends doing it on her bed, flashed before her eyes.

We have to burn our bed.. he whispered softly.

Yeah..well if i could..i would burn everything in that room..Haley said removing the pillow from her head.

You would think one of them would pull away..Nathan said slightly frustrated while pulling the sheets over his head.

They are..Lucas And Peyton, she said more to herself than to Nathan.

I can't sleep..Nathan whispered turning around...Afer today.. forcing the images out of his head , he grimaced at the thought

of his brother and Peyton. I'm not sure if i can.

Suddenly a loud moan interrupted their thoughts.

Seriously! Nathan said loudly and a bit annoyed and well angry from not getting any sleep at all, pushing his head under the pillow.

Well..They sure have a lots of energy...Haley said grabbing her earplugs .


End file.
